The invention relates to an assembly that provides a shelf to place objects carried into the bathroom. Toilets can be in a separate part of a bathroom or in a powder bath, where space is limited for adding shelves or tables to place items carried into the bathroom. When using the bathroom, it can be convenient to have a place to put items carried into the bathroom. Existing fixtures in the bathroom like the toilet tank or toilet paper roll do not provide a flat stable surface to place items and placing items on the floor can create slip hazards or damage to the item.
There are devices like shelves that can be installed in a bathroom, but these can decrease freedom of movement where space is limited and can require the installation of additional hardware to support the shelves. There are devices that are all-in-one units containing a place to put small items and a built-in toilet paper holder, but these require removing the existing toilet paper holder and installing the all-in-one unit which could require additional hardware and installation time. Tables can also be added next to the toilet, but these use more of what could already be limited space in the bathroom.
Although the devices in the above paragraph do provide a place to put items taken into the bathroom, they do not provide the same level of convenience, proximity to the toilet, use of bathroom space, ease of installation and removal when the toilet paper roll needs to be replaced, as the present invention the Toilet Paper Holder Mounted Adjustable Bathroom Shelf.